Rescued
by clydoze
Summary: Haruka had everything...but felt she had nothing...until someone fills her emptiness...someone she never thought she'd love.
1. Default Chapter

RESCUED -Part 1 by shamaniaclyde  
  
...In the abyss of loneliness, time passes as the world goes by.   
  
Leaving us stranded, leaving us hopeless.   
  
Thinking in despair, feeling unmoved by the feeling of   
  
helplessness that lingers beneath the depths of your emotions.   
  
Then just as doom stretches its arms towards us, suddenly and   
  
almost unnoticeably a light will dawn upon us...we will be   
  
mbraced by hope again...  
  
*************  
  
"Why can't you just stay home and be a normal kid?! You   
  
ungrateful bastard, I raised you, you do what I tell you to do.   
  
You're staying in my house so you live by my rules!" It was   
  
always like that. Growing up in a house devoid of genuine love   
  
is terrible, being compelled to not be what you really are and   
  
shut up is worse.   
  
Years later...  
  
"Tenoh Haruka, may I remind you that you are studying in a   
  
university and being an athlete is not a valid reason to l  
  
et your academics suffer."   
  
"I understand Professor." I answered coldly; little did he   
  
know that his subject is the only one that I don't give much   
  
attention to.  
  
"Oh I hope you do." With that statement finished the scrawny   
  
professor left, leaving me behind, exerting a lot of effort to   
  
restrain myself to be rude to him. Why does he always have to   
  
remind me? Like his subject is worthy to listen to, yeah right,   
  
this I thought as I turned my back and walked briskly away from   
  
the classroom now empty of students. Its funny I thought, here I   
  
am in an above average university, an excellent track athlete, a talented pianist, a racer with a lot of money, -which I started   
  
earning as soon as I found a decent apartment after I ran away   
  
from home- a status so enviable to many people yet inside I   
  
was...empty. It's always been that way, and I haven't a clue   
  
as to why.  
  
Racing is my everything. My only way to escape the outside   
  
world, if only for a short time. The rush of adrenaline as my car speeds past the others, the wind on my face as I race with it...  
  
only in these state do I savor the feeling of being free. Then the crowd goes in an uproar, shouting and cheering as I receive   
  
the trophy. Everyone flocks towards me asking for autographs, congratulating and screaming "Way to go Tenoh-san!" or "You're the best. Beat 'em again next time!" I smile appreciatingly and shake   
  
their hands, seeing it as a great joy of theirs prompts me to do so. Yes it does feel good, but in the end of the day loneliness sets in again. Indeed my day life is just a mere distraction, when night settles in and I'm on my bed, everything turns into blur and   
  
unwanted emotions take over. And when I wake up the next morning my distaste for life grows as I realize that today will be the same as before.   
  
Something is missing, that I know for sure. Just what it is,   
  
I don't know. Maybe I need a girlfriend. Yes, I said   
  
girlfriend. To people who does not know me personally,   
  
I'm a guy; that is because I appear to be so. But in my university   
  
for instance, it's already a known fact that I'm indeed female   
  
though my appearance and clothing says otherwise. Some people   
  
ridicule me for being what I am, some doesn't mind at all and   
  
god I'm so thankful for that. At least they accepted me, unlike my family. In fact I flirt with a lot of girls, for instance I pass   
  
by some of them and hear them say "Hey look, it's Tenoh-san, she's really a cutie." That's the cue when I approach them and have a   
  
little talk and then they giggle when I turn my back and go on   
  
my way, only to find a new victim along the way. But I don't feel   
  
the necessity. So then what is it that's missing? The love of a   
  
family? I don't think so. Weird as it is, I don't want a family.   
  
After growing up in the kind of family I had, I've completely lost faith to the concept of the best love comes from a family.   
  
A friend maybe? Well, the only social activity I'm really   
  
interested in is flirting, so I guess not.   
  
Maybe it's the thought that I have to find that missing   
  
something that keeps me going. If not for it, I would have   
  
sunk to another world, in the arms of eternal gloom. The past   
  
couple of weeks made me feel like giving up; nothing's changed   
  
no matter what I do. Until one fateful day...  
  
"Tenoh-san, are you going to perform in that free concert tonight?"  
  
It was Aya Suzumi, one of my fans. I wasn't in the mood but I   
  
answered nonetheless, " I was offered to perform but the practice schedule got in the way of my track practice and I have a   
  
competition coming up so I had to turn down the offer."  
  
Her enthusiastic face turned sad, "That's bad. A lot of students   
  
were actually looking forward to hear the both of you perform as representatives of our university."  
  
"Both of us? Who's the other one?" I curiously asked.  
  
"You don't know? Michiru Kaioh, she's great with the violin.   
  
Imagine what it would be like if you two performed together."   
  
From her expressions, it's clear that she truly admired our music, whoever the other person was.  
  
"Michiru Kaioh? I don't think I've seen her before."   
  
She winked in surprise; "She's always watching your races. And to   
  
think she's one of the most popular students here and you don't know her? Wow, you must've been really busy huh? I remember on one of your races, that was when you were challenged by that pompous runner from Osaka, she was beside me that time."  
  
"Yeah I remember. I saw you waving at me after the race."  
  
"So you must've saw her too. You just didn't know who she was."  
  
I just nodded; my interest has already gone. I had to reason out   
  
that I was going to the oval for practice, and with that our brief conversation ended. Actually I'm done with the practice. I went to   
  
the place where my car was parked and as usual there were students waiting for me to hang out with them. Funny, a few years ago, I   
  
would never have imagined that I am where I am right now, that I   
  
could actually make people happy and I'm no longer struggling, financially that is. Thanks to that day when I took a racing car on   
  
the sly from the garage owned by a famous racer I was working for   
  
and who happens to own a racing club. He caught me but it was too   
  
late, all he could do is watch me speed away and I was surprised when he told me he'll get me slot on his racing team after I returned the beautiful machine. That day started my career. Well, I'm just a few feet away from the group. Will I talk to them? Ok, maybe a little,   
  
then I'll reason out again, just to get away. I'm not really a social person.   
  
As I was nearing the park where the concert was going to be   
  
held, the thought of that other girl popped into my already tired   
  
mind. Another fan I presumed. But another thought came up, was I so lost in my world of emptiness and bitterness that I don't know about this popular Michiru Kaioh? You see, I'm popular myself and its   
  
one of my little distractions to know who my rivals for popularity   
  
are. Not that it mattered; I just had to know because as I said,   
  
it's my distraction.   
  
"Wow! Kaioh-san is really great."  
  
"Yeah, look at her. I've never seen anyone so beautiful."  
  
These I heard as I slowed down my car, as the place was crowded,   
  
it's as if all the people in the city are here. As I was observing   
  
the place, curiosity prompted me to stop. In my mind the real reason why I chose to watch a bit as opposed to what I would normally do is because I didn't want to go home yet. This is just another chance to get away...It seems that this Michiru Kaioh will play another piece,   
  
and as the music started I found myself praising it, it was good, to say the least, and will probably be better if it's not mixed with shouts from the crowd. I stood listening, intrigued by the hidden   
  
notes of sadness in the piece. How can something so beautiful be so sad? I asked, then laughed to myself, I should ask myself that.  
  
  
  
I didn't bother to finish the concert. I left as soon as she stopped playing. Still the feeling of not wanting to go home lingered. I decided to drive around to escape the world once again. Afterwards   
  
my stomach protested in hunger, to the café then. Unfortunately for me the place was crowded already, but I have no time to look for another place. Then I noticed that there was table for two, but it was occupied by one. Having no choice I headed towards that table, the woman with the aqua marine hair is facing the other way. Well I   
  
thought she's just another girl, like this is just another day.  
  
"Uhm, do you mind if I take the other seat?" I asked, with the most suave voice I had.  
  
Then she looked up and said 'no' with the nicest smile I have ever seen. I was stunned, so to speak. This isn't just another girl. I stared unconsciously; the breath taking beauty in front of me knocked off all my senses away.   
  
"Thanks." It was all I could say. Something about this girl amazed   
  
me; something no one has done before. Exactly what I found beautiful about her, I don't know. I guess it's her angelic face, the gorgeous aquamarine hair, and her sexy body -and I emphasize the word sexy-   
  
her deep blue eyes and her gentle, smooth voice. I know, I'm   
  
praising her too much but what can I say, I find myself admitting   
  
those words are true even if I had just seen her for about 10 or   
  
maybe 20 seconds.  
  
Then she spoke, and I snapped out of my thoughts, "You seem to be ignoring your food, Tenoh-san" Then I realized that I haven't   
  
touched my food yet. I smirked in reaction; a bit embarrassed I have   
  
to admit. "Uh, well I was thinking about something." And then it   
  
dawned to me as I recalled her statement, "You know me?"  
  
Her smile, absolutely beautiful. "Of course, who doesn't?" Her eyes never left mine as she sipped from her cup and finished her salad. I took a bite of my sandwich but my attention was still completely captured by this girl. Then she continued after tidying her plate,   
  
"By the way I'm Kaioh..."   
  
As soon as I hear her surname I noticed a violin case carefully   
  
rested upon the foot of the table, then it came to me, "Kaioh?   
  
Michiru Kaioh?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Oh that smile again...Maybe you've noticed by now that I'm not the   
  
kind of person that chatters around for long because I'm a loner   
  
who always tries to get away from people as much as possible but without being rude. Surprisingly I didn't feel compelled to find a reason for me to get out of the place, in fact as strange as it   
  
is I thought, I actually wanted to stay. And I did.   
  
  
  
It's about 11:00 when I got home. Now lying on my bed,   
  
I think about what had just happened tonight. "Baka, you think too much Haruka." I said to myself, and smiled. What? Smiled? Then   
  
it struck me. How many times was I smiling tonight? A voice in   
  
my mind answered, 'You smiled the whole night.' So my uncontrollable   
  
mind wandered about Michiru Kaioh. Hmmm, I had a wonderful night,   
  
with a wonderful person, something that I never experience before.   
  
I woke up the next morning, and I feel unusually energized. Well   
  
it's another day. It was still early to my surprise, so I took the   
  
time to drive around the city. I passed by an elite residential area,   
  
that's the place where I'm gonna move to. If only I had time to look   
  
for house there. See I don't like my old place anymore. I suppose a change of sanctuary might help relieve the loneliness I'm feeling.   
  
"Tenoh-san!"   
  
I didn't notice that the girl who enchanted me last night was just across the street. "Good morning. You live here?" Just like last   
  
night, she captured all my senses.  
  
Before I knew it she was standing beside my car, all smiles and stunning in her simple yet elegant dress, just like last night.   
  
"Good morning, yes I live here. I was just waiting for a taxi.   
  
Uhm, if it's not a bother, may I please come with you to the university?"  
  
Come with me? I've never let anyone sit on my passenger seat.   
  
I've always driven alone since the day I started driving. I know   
  
it's not that big of a deal for others to have a girl in their car,   
  
but it's kind of awkward to me. But it's not a bad idea to have Michiru, probably the most beautiful girl on campus to drive with me. And I don't want to be rude to her. "Yeah sure, come on in."  
  
I didn't know what happened when it did but before long I've   
  
been driving with her every morning for a month now. And it turned   
  
out to be convenient for the both of us, we had classes on the same building so when it's time to go home we had no problem looking for each other, that is because we were also going home together. And by this time I've already moved, my house is now beside hers. I   
  
remember her reaction when I told her that I wanted to move. "Oh   
  
that's great. The house next to mine isn't sold yet." Before I knew   
  
it, she was helping me move and arrange my things.   
  
"Hey there, Haruka." It's Michiru; I didn't notice when we started calling each other on the first name basis and without the word -san.   
  
A month ago, I would normally be slumped on my room, thinking how pathetic life is, drowning in miserable angst. And now, I have a very close friend, a close and very beautiful friend. Since then, life seemed to make sense to me. So have I already found that something missing? I honestly don't know, yet...  
  
"Michiru, geez what're you doing here? It's 3 am."  
  
She then shuffles my hair and puts her chin on my head, "You want me   
  
to go?" She asked in a sad tone that made me remove my eyes off the books I was reading.  
  
"No, no of course not.' I said in the most sincere tone.  
  
"Hah, I knew it. You missed me haven't you" There she goes teasing   
  
me again as she puts her face very close to mine as I looked up to   
  
her. In moments like these, I don't know what I'd do. And as always she's victorious.  
  
I had to answer, "No." Then she looks sad and dreary again. "Ok, ok maybe a little."   
  
She lightens up, smiles and lies on my bed. "You're still studying? Haruka the exams are two weeks away. Why are you so worried? You do have good grades."  
  
"I know. But I have one subject that I hate so much I never   
  
listened to the lectures. Now I have to study. I don't mind the   
  
grade really,   
  
I just don't want Prof. Ishikawa to have his famous conversations   
  
and reminders with me again."  
  
Then she looks at me with concern clearly expressed through her   
  
eyes, "Haruka, you have to sleep. You've stayed up late these   
  
nights, you might get sick."  
  
Well, she's right. It felt nice to have her concerned about me, and   
  
I showed that feeling when I smiled sincerely, another thing that I rarely do.   
  
"By the way, why are you up so late?"  
  
She then sat up, and spoke sleepily, "I went for a drink then I saw that your lights are still on. So I went to check..." then she yawned,   
  
an act of hers I always find cute. Then she curled like ball and, "Haruka please sleep already."  
  
"Ok, but how can I do that when a big fat girl is on my bed?"  
  
"Big? Fat? You think of me as a big fat girl?" She retorted back, rather childishly at that. She then pulled me from my chair towards   
  
the bed, "You're bad. Now sleep!"  
  
"I am not bad." I sighed, quite amused by our light banter.   
  
"And I am not big and fat." She said as she curled to her side   
  
turning away from me.  
  
I laughed softly, relieved to take my mind away from studies and concentrate on the lady lying beside me on my bed. A lady with me?  
  
On my bed? A month ago I'd be shocked, but now it's a common scene   
  
for me. Having Michiru there is changing my life. And I'm comfortable with it. "Yes you're not big and fat. I just said that to get back   
  
at you. On the contrary, you're beautiful and uhm, well, sexy?" I   
  
was hesitant to say that last word; normal friends wouldn't say that...well how would I know? I never had a real friend before. I   
  
brushed that thought away and wondered if I had appeased her.   
  
"Peace?"  
  
To my relief she turned and faced me with a grin, "Ok, peace. You really think I'm sexy?"  
  
How am I supposed to react to that question, intoned with mischief   
  
and playfulness? Ah, I get it; she's teasing me again. But still...  
  
"Go to sleep Michiru."   
  
"Spoil sport."   
  
And so we fell asleep, smiling.  
  
It was the last day of the exams, and fortunately for me I   
  
passed Prof. Ishikawa's subject. What a relief for me...as I rejoiced   
  
in my mind then I felt a tap to my shoulder.  
  
"How's your test?" It's Michiru, looking dazzling as ever.  
  
"Well, I know I passed. Those late nights really paid off. How about you?"  
  
She bowed her head, and for a minute there I thought she failed a   
  
test or something. But she raised her head and proved me wrong. "I   
  
got a perfect score on my last test."  
  
And as we both had a good day, we decided to celebrate a bit. That   
  
café where we first met became our favorite place and we went there   
  
so it wasn't really a celebration since we go there almost everyday   
  
for dinner. We were chatting the evening away, recounting the day's happenings, which wasn't much. But out of the simplest of situations   
  
we find something about it to laugh about or to discuss seriously. We were so busy laughing and talking we didn't notice a group of girls coming our way.  
  
"Tenoh-san, Kaioh-san what're you doing here? I mean, are you out   
  
on a date?"  
  
It was Nuriko Mizuno; she's the leader of an annoying group of   
  
girls who knows nothing but to gossip. A date? Certainly not, I thought. But there was another thought; I kind of like the idea that   
  
we were on a date.  
  
"No, we're just out to have dinner."  
  
"There's no need to deny it you two. You've been spending a lot of   
  
time together, we often see you going home together you know."   
  
Another girl said as she giggled.  
  
I'm slowly becoming irritated, but I don't want to ruin the evening   
  
so I stayed calm. But I just hate nosy people. "Look, there's no   
  
point gossiping about us since we're just friends who happen to live next to each other that's why we always go home together. Will you please drop the subject and go?" Ok, that wasn't nice. But hey, they really are annoying.   
  
"If you say so, Tenoh-san. Well if you're just friends then there's still a chance for us and for Yumi. You do know that she's the one who's in love with you most don't you?"  
  
I could only grunt in annoyance. I noticed Michiru looking calmly   
  
at them but didn't say anything. And that look had an effect; they turned their backs and went out of the café.  
  
"Who's Yumi?" She asked as my ayes followed those annoying girls   
  
walk away.  
  
"Yumi? I think we have classes together. I never talked to her   
  
though."  
  
"Oh. Hey, it's getting late maybe we should go now."  
  
It's still early, about 9pm. But she's been studying hard and practicing with her violin a lot so maybe she's stressed a bit.   
  
And I was right. She fell asleep on the way home. About half an hour later we're home already. Now looking at her, so beautiful even when tired, I smiled. I hesitated to wake her up, so I decided to wait   
  
for a couple of minutes. To think it was only a month ago when I met her, geez it felt like I've known her my entire life. What had made   
  
me like her I still couldn't quite figure out. Her sweetness, the way she carries herself, her teasing -an act of hers that only I know about- her unmatched beauty, her sweet scent, her gorgeous hair.   
  
Then one word sprang out of my mind as I continued to stare at her;   
  
perfect. Yes, indeed she is perfect. I stifled a soft laugh and   
  
forced myself to wake her up.   
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"We're home already."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for the ride. Good night."  
  
That was odd. She'll usually be smiling when greeting me good night, but now just a plain 'thanks and night'. Then as I watched her   
  
walking towards her house I noticed that she isn't as graceful as   
  
she would normally be. Nah, maybe she's just tired.   
  
The following days was plain boring. Maybe it's because I   
  
haven't been with Michiru a whole lot. Well, I had to practice a lot and she has to practice also. But she's always on my mind. I can't understand it, when I practice for a race my full concentration will   
  
be on it but now I can't brush her away from my head. Not that it affects my performance, it just feels different when a picture of somebody never goes away from your mind.  
  
"Hey Haruka."  
  
"Yes coach?"  
  
"Rest a bit will you? You've been running around like you're   
  
possessed or something. But I have to say, you're running faster   
  
these days. With that speed you'll easily win the race." Coach   
  
patted me on the back and handed me a towel and a drink. Hmm,   
  
running around like I'm possessed huh? I was thinking a lot about Michiru that I forgot to rest. So I walked up to the shade and   
  
obeyed my coach.  
  
"Tenoh-san, that was awesome. I swear if you were timed you   
  
could've beat a record! You're really unbeatable!"  
  
"Thanks." I replied to my Yuichiro, another runner. I knew I was   
  
fast, fast with my feet and even faster in a racecar. Then I turned   
  
my head on a different direction to avoid further conversations.   
  
But I could still hear him and his friend talking and the subject caught my attention.  
  
"Yuichiro I heard you and Miaka are together now. So how does it   
  
feel?"  
  
"It really feels so good. We were friends since 4th grade but I've always admired her. I can't stop thinking about her. You know that feeling? It's overwhelming most of the time. When she smiles, I feel like I'll melt. I know you don't think of her as I do but I for me, she's perfect."  
  
I've never seen the guy looking so wistful. It was unusual for me to listen to things like that, but they're talking aloud anyone close could hear. Then the other guy spoke...  
  
"Wow, you really are in love huh?"  
  
"Yup, I am definitely in love. How about you?"  
  
"I'm hopeless. My dream girl is Kaioh Michiru but there's no way   
  
she'll notice me. Especially now, she's always with Tenoh-san. I   
  
kind of envy her, sometimes I even wish I could be like her so I'll have more chances of being with girls like Kaioh-san."  
  
"Baka, don't talk so loud. Tenoh-san is right behind you."  
  
I butted in, "It's alright, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything."   
  
With that I headed to the lockers, momentarily enjoying the look on Yuichiro and his friend's face. But what stuck to my mind was what Yuichiro said. The way he felt for his girlfriend, it's kind of   
  
the same feeling I feel for Michiru. I had thought of it before but   
  
I never admitted that I was in love. That thing just doesn't happen   
  
to me, but that's me denying. 


	2. Rescued Part 2

Rescued - Part2 by shamaniaclyde  
  
"Baka Haruka." It's what I always say to myself when there's two   
  
voices in my mind contradicting each other. One said, 'No you're not   
  
in love. You just haven't experienced having someone so close to   
  
you.' Then the other voice said louder, 'How will you explain those nights spent thinking about her and wishing it was morning already so you can see her again? And since you've met her you became a lot happier, and I MEAN A LOT HAPPIER! You could've had someone as your close friend but you didn't like to be close to anyone. But when you met her, you let her become close to you. And lastly, how will you explain all those wide smiles when you're with her or thinking of   
  
her?' The other one retorted back but I couldn't hear it clearly.   
  
"Ok, ok so I'm in love" I mumbled finally admitting it. But does she feel the same way too?   
  
I continued thinking until I reached the auditorium where Michiru was practicing. Before I entered, I had already decided that   
  
if she doesn't feel the same then I'd just have to woo her. Ok, here   
  
I am, a few inches from the door of the backstage. For the   
  
first time I became a nervous wreck, and a girl was the reason behind it. I paced to and fro in front of the door. Thankfully there's not a soul in here, nobody would see me in this state. Damn, this is ridiculous. I opened the door, the doorknob was as cold as my hand,   
  
and then I caught a glimpse of Michiru, then her manager. I entered stealthily for fear of her seeing me so nervous, then I   
  
noticed that she was talking. She couldn't have been talking   
  
to her manager -the only person I saw present in the stage- because he's   
  
A few feet away talking to someone over the phone. So still nervously, I walked a few feet more hoping to get a better view.   
  
then what I saw bothered me a lot. A whole lot. Michiru was talking   
  
to some guy. Ok, it wasn't just some guy. He looked nice to   
  
say the least and from what he was wearing he seems to be rich. But what bothered me is the way he was looking at the girl I just   
  
realized that I'm in love with. I know that look, the kind of look   
  
that says 'I want you.' And it also wasn't helping me that Michiru seemed a bit entertaining to the guy.   
  
I don't know if I'm angry or jealous but I just had to know what   
  
was going on, so I summoned all my courage to approach the two.  
  
"Uhhrm." I hope that got her attention.   
  
She turned to her side and looked surprised, "Haruka! I thought   
  
you were practicing?"  
  
I answered sheepishly, "I'm done practicing. I came to see if you   
  
need a ride home already." I looked at her then to the guy then   
  
back to her. Damn, it's so hard to restrain myself. The moment I   
  
met the eyes of the guy I knew I hated him.  
  
"Oh..." I didn't know if she noticed the animosity between the guy   
  
and myself but she did notice that we're not acquainted with each other.  
  
"Oh sorry. Haruka this is Kaji Iwakawa, he's the youngest member of   
  
the Tokyo Symphony. And Kaji-san this is Haruka Tenoh, my closest friend and a fellow musician and a sports star."  
  
If it weren't for Michiru I wouldn't shake his hand. "Hi."  
  
"Haruka Tenoh, I've heard a lot about you. My friends say you'll be   
  
the next Michael Schumacher."   
  
I hate this guy. He acts so big and important I'd love to beat him   
  
up. We were scrutinizing each other; I think he's older than me   
  
for about 5 years, looks commanding and determined, someone who   
  
will get anything he wants.  
  
Michiru then looked at me, "Uhm, I wouldn't be able to come home   
  
with you tonight..."  
  
Then that irritating guy spoke before Michiru could finish her statement, "I hope you don't mind if I take her out to dinner."  
  
I glanced at Michiru and took all my restraint to answer politely to the guy, "I understand." After that I couldn't stand it anymore, I didn't even say proper leave to Michiru. I turned my back after I   
  
spoke and went home feeling awfully angry and as hard as it is to admit, well...hurt.  
  
  
  
I didn't even bother to eat dinner. I've already lost my   
  
appetite just thinking about Michiru having dinner with Kaji.   
  
Pictures flooded to my mind, like Michiru slowly succumbing to the charms of that guy...damn it. All patience exhausted, I decided a ride with my beloved convertible might help me forget about this...pain.   
  
A few rounds on the hi way at hair raising speeds sounds like fun   
  
but still the adrenaline rush couldn't help me forget. I always   
  
thought driving like this clears my mind, but it's not working. I've felt hurt before, but not this kind. To most people the night view   
  
of the skylines of Tokyo and the magnificent lights of the city is absolutely breath taking, but to me right now all I could see is her face, and Kaji's. Did Michiru like him? Yeah sure I know she's   
  
polite to men who flock to her, but she never did go out with them, that's as far as I'm concerned since we met. Or maybe she's just a   
  
fan of his or something. Shimatta! My mind is really a mess, but   
  
it's more bearable than this throbbing pain inside my chest that   
  
feels like I'm gonna implode any minute now. I'm still the same   
  
wreck an hour ago; maybe I should just call it a night. But when   
  
I saw that there's still no light in her house, the nagging pain   
  
hurt even more. Ok, a few minutes more of driving. And that few   
  
minutes turned out to be about a dozen rounds around the whole residential area.   
  
I'm still driving, good thing I'm always on full tank. Why do feel so uneasy? Do I even have the right to feel this way? She's   
  
not even committed to me let alone interested in me...ouch, that   
  
thought hurt. I slowed down a bit when I neared her house again, so   
  
if she happened to be there already and sees me it would appear that I've just gotten out of my driveway and will just start a little stroll. It's 10:30 already; she has to be there. And I was right. I   
  
saw a car parked in front of her lawn; it has to be Kaji's. Then when   
  
I got a better look, I saw her with his coat draped over her   
  
shoulders and to my horror he was bending down to kiss her. I was directly across them at that moment, and before he could succeed,   
  
they saw the passing car, which Michiru noticed as mine. I stared, stunned and hurt more than ever. And it was evident on her face that she saw mine. What her eyes told I couldn't decipher as pain and   
  
anger clouded my whole consciousness. I revved up; the last scene I   
  
saw on my side mirror was Michiru telling him to go home. It wasn't even a consolation.  
  
It's been 4 days. And today is race day for me and concert day for her.Spending the last 4 days on rigid practice and driving kept   
  
me busy. But I didn't have to practice that much; it's just a way to avoid her. In fact, we haven't talked since that night...  
  
"Congratulations Tenoh-san, you broke another record!"  
  
Well I won, as usual. But the victory wasn't as sweet as before. I   
  
went away from the tracks as soon as possible. This isn't the time   
  
to celebrate, not when I feel like this. It's not just my heart   
  
aching, my whole body is too. I've unnecessarily pushed myself too hard. I checked the time; it's 3 hours before the concert. Shall I watch? I don't know. I should probably go home now.   
  
On my way, thoughts of her still vexed me. Then I caught sight   
  
of that café, I remembered I haven't eaten yet. As I entered the   
  
café, my head automatically turned to the direction of the table   
  
where Michiru and I usually occupied. Hmm, it's ridiculous of me to   
  
sit there knowing that this will reminded me again of her but hey,   
  
I like it here. No, my mind said, you like it here because being   
  
here reminds you of her and you don't care if it hurts because you   
  
miss her already.   
  
"Yeah, I miss her." So after graciously devouring my food, I headed   
  
for the park. It wasn't crowded yet when I arrived. That nagging   
  
voice again is speaking inside my head, 'Are you going to watch and hurt yourself doing it?'  
  
Nah, I won't watch. I'll just listen to her, she'll be performing   
  
the opening piece, after that I'll go. What will I get by doing this,   
  
I asked myself. Unfortunately no voices answered. So I busied myself looking for a good parking space. I chose the one closest to the   
  
stage, which is located at its side. I just leaned and slumped   
  
against the car when I stepped out, I have no intention of getting mixed up with the crowd. Another free concert, definitely many would   
  
go see this. Which is why I'm not going to stay, just one piece from   
  
Michiru and I'll go. I looked around, feeling stupid because I   
  
realized that it's still an hour and half before it starts. The   
  
crowd is getting larger but it was all a blur to me. Then I saw a   
  
big screen lighting up beside the stage. And it showed the names of   
  
the performers for the night. There's Michiru's name, some bands,   
  
then to my disappointment, Tokyo Symphony. I bowed my head and   
  
tared at the ground. Great, just great. So they'll be together at   
  
the backstage again, then my imagination showed unwanted images to   
  
my mind. I shook my head to clear my mind, I thought,   
  
'I'd better go.' Now that that was decided, I tilted my head   
  
upwards, closed my eyes and breathed deeply. When I opened my eyes,   
  
I didn't know if the image in front of me is real or my messy mind   
  
is playing games with me. Until that image came closer...it was   
  
Michiru, standing so close to me that I could feel her breath.   
  
Because I was slumped against my car, she's now level me with me. I could sense she was as nervous as I was. I don't have a clue as to   
  
what to do now; we were just looking eye to eye. We were like that   
  
for a few seconds, and it seemed like eternity as if everything stopped, I couldn't even hear a thing, as all my thoughts and   
  
senses were on her.   
  
"I'm sorry Haruka." I never saw her so serious and desperate at the same time before. "I'm really sorry about that night, it wasn't..."   
  
She continued but I wasn't listening earnestly, as my head turned   
  
to the direction of limousines just arriving. The last one to get   
  
out   
  
of the last limousine was Kaji. And he immediately saw us, to my dismay.  
  
"Haruka please listen." I was so busy staring eye to eye with Kaji   
  
a few meters from us; I didn't bother to tell Michiru her 'prince charming' was there. Then her following words definitely caught my attention.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What?" That was an immediate reaction from me. Did I hear her correctly? Then I looked at her eyes...eyes that were expressing the   
  
deep emotions, so deep it felt like I'm drowning in them.  
  
"I said I love you." How will I react to those words spoken with honesty and passion? Her voice seemed to tremble but I understood,   
  
just by looking at her. But that pain was still there, but then I thought if she's speaking this way then there must be an explanation. But I'm straying from what I'm supposed to do, which I don't know   
  
what. What will I say to her? Shall I tell her that I love her too?  
  
"You're kidding." What? Where did that come from? That was   
  
definitely not the right words I should've said. Baka Haruka!   
  
Then she spoke again, this time in a deep voice and a darker face,   
  
"No I'm not." Of all the things that will happen, what she did next   
  
is something I didn't expect. She pulled me by the collar as I was   
  
now standing straight, and pulled my face gently close to hers then   
  
she kissed me, lightly and nervously. I was caught by surprise, then   
  
in a second or two the whole place dimmed and the last image I saw   
  
was Kaji's face, completely shocked. Then as I closed my eyes, I smiled. My arms seemed to move instinctively as they wrapped around Michiru's waist ever so carefully, as if she was something so   
  
fragile that will break with the slightest movement. I felt her   
  
smile as we deepened our kiss, probing each other in a passionate manner. My arms tightened around her, our sensual kiss seemed to electrify my body.At the same time her arms were now around my neck, holding me tighter than I do her.   
  
"Hey you better be in the backstage by now." I hated to break away   
  
from the kiss that seemed like forever to us, but this isn't the   
  
place that she's supposed to be at right now. At that moment, the   
  
sound of the now numerous crowd and the whole place were present a  
  
gain, as if we went to another world and came back  
  
Her eyes glimmered in joy, appropriately accompanied by her smile,   
  
"I'm not going back there without you." Oh I missed that teasing   
  
tone of hers.  
  
"Why not?" I replied, in the same tone.  
  
"Don't you want to help me prove to Kaji that I'm not interested   
  
in him because I'm already in love with a certain blonde who I   
  
just kissed a moment ago?  
  
Hearing that gave me relief. I just noticed that my heart is still beating so hard as it did moments ago, I'm so happy I wouldn't mind   
  
if it jumps out of my chest. "Well, if you put it that way then I'll  
  
be glad to help." Then I remembered him; as I looked back where he   
  
was standing a while ago, I found out that he's gone.  
  
"So shall we go?" She asked, all the nervousness and hurt drained   
  
out from her, as was from me.  
  
"Yes ma'am." I'm smiling again! Haruka, get a hold of yourself, I   
  
said in my mind as I offered my arm to Michiru.  
  
She took it and we walked towards the backstage, "By the way, you   
  
were blushing back there."  
  
I was? Now that's something new. "Like you weren't." I whispered   
  
to her, smirking as usual. And a charming smile from her is what   
  
I got for my remark. 


	3. Rescued Part 3

Rescued - Part 3 by shamaniaclyde  
  
The backstage was filled with people...it's still 40 minutes before   
  
the concert starts. I just stood there, contentedly watching Michiru   
  
go through her pieces. Kaji's there too, practicing and frowning. Victory for me, Michiru had already explained everything...it was   
  
mostly because of me, why she went out with him. It turned out that   
  
she was hurt when I denied steadfastly to Nuriko and told her we're nothing but friends. Remember the café incident? Apparently she   
  
already felt that we already had a mutual understanding back then.   
  
"Haruka, why don't you sit there for a second?" Michiru asked   
  
me, pointing to the stool in front of the grand piano.  
  
"Ok." I just remembered my legs needed rest; after all I did break   
  
a record today. I looked back at her, but she's now talking with her manager. So I turned my attention to the piano, and the scattered pieces over it. I know those pieces; maybe I should play a little. Hmmm, I missed this. I haven't played for about 3 weeks because of   
  
the practices.  
  
"Haruka, that was great." I snapped out of my trance and noticed Michiru standing beside me, with her manager.  
  
"Tenoh-san, could you play that piece again? With Michiru?"   
  
Michiru and I looked at each other, nodded, and in a second we   
  
we're playing together. Now I know why Mr. Kochiro, her manager   
  
asked us to play together. That piece I played a while ago   
  
perfectly compliments what Michiru was supposed to play.  
  
"Say, why don't you two play this one on the opening?"  
  
"But there's only 15 minutes before the opening, that's not enough   
  
to practice." I protested. Though I know the piece very well, I've never played it as a duet with a violin.  
  
Michiru agreed with me but her manager insisted, "Haven't you heard yourselves play just now? That was perfect! Don't you think so   
  
Miyagi-san?"  
  
Miyagi? Aota Miyagi? He's one of the most prominent pianists in   
  
Japan. I didn't know he was here. He agreed, and it was decided that   
  
we would do the opening. Later I found out that the piano was for Miyagi-san, and he will play just one piece for the night.  
  
And before we knew it, we were already there on the stage. The   
  
crowd was silent; almost nothing could be heard but the sound of   
  
the evening breeze and our perfectly blended music. Again it's as if the two of us were transported to another world...I glanced at her, a creature of unmatched loveliness and grace as her skillful hands made beautiful music with her violin. And as for me, I've never played better than this. It's timely I guess, for us to start our lives together, accompanied by our melodious symphony resounding all   
  
around us. In a few minutes, our piece is finished. Our eyes are   
  
still closed; prolonging the moment we had, a moment filled with our emotions, expressed in music. Then the crowd brought us back to   
  
reality by their loud applause. Almost deafening but certainly gratifying.   
  
"You were great tonight." Michiru stated while snuggling closely to   
  
me as we stood on the very same spot where we kissed hours ago. It's past midnight already, the concert over, and the people all gone. We really didn't know why we stayed there but we did. It felt so good to have my arms wrapped around her; it makes me feel that I finally have the right to say she's mine, the right to love her, and the right to protect her for the rest of my...no, OUR lives. While thinking about that, I placed my finger below her chin and tilted her head so I   
  
could look into her beautiful blue eyes again. "You were better."  
  
She smiles at me lovingly and mumbles "Congratulations" before our   
  
lips met for a kiss. After about a couple of minutes of kissing we unwillingly broke away; hey, we have to breathe you know.   
  
"Congratulations? For what?"   
  
"For winning the race today and for breaking a record."  
  
"Beloved princess, how did you know that?" Was that mushy? Well   
  
that's what she was to me, my love and my princess...What? I can't believe me, Haruka Tenoh, the stone cold blonde, saying these   
  
things? So this is what happens when you're in love huh? Well I   
  
won't be that mushy all the time.  
  
"Beloved princess?" She laughed at that, but I wasn't embarrassed though. "I was there. I never miss your races, not one." she   
  
continues.  
  
"I love you too." I held her even closer, not wanting to ever let   
  
her go. "That should've been what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I meant   
  
to say it but..."  
  
At that she put her finger softly upon my lips and shook her head,   
  
her hair softly caressed by the wind followed in motion. "It's ok Haruka, it's ok." Then she laughs softly, burying her face on my   
  
chest and placing her arms securely around my waist. The wind was getting colder by the moment, but we're feeling just the opposite   
  
of it. I've never been so warm before, never been so in love and   
  
loved before. Now looking down at the woman I held closely to me,   
  
it just dawned to me...I'm not alone anymore.  
  
6 decades and 8 years later...  
  
We have been together for 68 years now...a long time for most people and indeed it is, but for us it passed by quickly yet at the same time it was like eternity.   
  
I was miserable for the first 19 years of my life, but before   
  
I turned twenty there she was, changing my life dramatically.   
  
I remember, at that time I was a desperate and lonely person...  
  
but it's all just a memory now, because Michiru has shared   
  
with me an entire lifetime of happiness.   
  
Now, as I look at her lying on her deathbed all those years   
  
came flashing back. Our escapades, naughty games that would   
  
end up in bed...our vacations all over the world. These are but   
  
a fraction of what made us happy. Hmmm...I can speak for her now,   
  
since her thoughts are my thoughts, sometimes we don't have to speak   
  
at all...no words were needed, just a look in one another's eyes is enough. But she is dying now, yet she is as beautiful as ever, as   
  
if she isn't ill...her deep penetrating eyes still shining with love,   
  
even her old age and illness could not mar her face. I have been staying with her, I am old too and weak, but I still remained by   
  
her side, it will be that way 'til the end. Her hand clasped in mine   
  
is warm, just like it's always been years ago. The same hands that showed me through the years that she will forever be with me. Here   
  
she lies; calmly waiting to meet her maker...It's hard, so terribly   
  
hard to withhold my tears. Then her pale face turned towards me,   
  
and I struggle even more to restrain from crying as I can see that   
  
it is even harder for her to move.  
  
"Love, you shouldn't..." My voice is trembling, no I shouldn't show   
  
her this...She worked hard to make me strong and happy, I don't want  
  
to waste her efforts by showing her my tears, tears of sadness and eventual loss.  
  
"Shhh..." Her hush is much weaker now, unlike the ones I used to   
  
hear back then, when she would usually reprimand me for being too naughty. But her weakened state doesn't show in her face. But I understood her, my hand gently tightening its hold of hers.  
  
"Haruka..." She coughs, that awful cough...often disrupting her when she wishes to speak. "You don't have to look strong for me. I can see   
  
right through you."  
  
"I know Michi, I know." Of course, I could never hide anything from her.  
  
She smiles, its amazing...sure there's wrinkles on her face but when   
  
she smiles it's as if her face would look ten years younger.  
  
"You were my first and last love Haruka...I remember that day, at the concert where we first kissed. I haven't told you before but I've always wished for that moment, ever since I first saw you. Back then,   
  
I could see and feel what you felt inside. Oh I couldn't bear to see you so lonely...You have no idea how much I thanked fate for that   
  
evening on the café where we became friends."  
  
"I can say the same to you." Though I could see it is difficult for   
  
her to even utter a word, I will not try to stop her. I will listen 'til she parts...my tears now freely flowing down my face. I watched as she removed her hand from mine and lifted it to cup my cheeks. I then placed my hand to support hers, somehow a little embarrassed that   
  
her hand is now wet due to the unstoppable watery beads coming out   
  
from my eyes.  
  
"Darling your tears are warm...hmmm. I hope I've made you happy."  
  
"You have Michi. I never said thank you to you for it..."  
  
She stifles a soft laugh, "You don't have to. I'm glad, so glad that   
  
I was able to lift you up. You did the same for me, I've never been happier than when I was with you. In all those years with you I have   
  
no regrets, not one. To be honest with you, I haven't really cared about the world and my achievements; all I ever cared was being with you, because you're all I ever wanted. I know it'll be hard...but remember you will never be alone, even when I have gone. I'll be with you always."  
  
My tears are thankfully slowing down for I tried so hard to repress them. I know they'll be back but this isn't the time. I don't want to taint this moment for her, seeing her face so blissful. "Wait for me   
  
up there will you?"  
  
She nodded. I can see that life from her eyes is draining away. "Haruka..." She spoke in the weakest voice, almost inaudible. If I   
  
hadn't heard it I would still respond, for I feel her call..."Yes love?"  
  
Her breath is getting slower and slower but she fought hard to say   
  
her request, one that I will never ever deny of her. "Kiss me..."  
  
And so I did, ever so softly...I can feel her sweet smile as our lips touched. When our lips parted a bit, she spoke in her breath the   
  
words I've come to treasure, even if I had heard it a million times before.   
  
"I love you..."   
  
With that her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, her hand slipped   
  
away from mine. "I love you too..." I kissed her lightly again.  
  
I cried, and cried and cried...Her tomb lies beside our mansion overlooking a cliff, standing majestically above the wide ocean   
  
below. There I sat, for hours on end, then come inside for a while, only to come back and sit solemnly in front of her. I know I will   
  
soon be with her, but until that day comes I will stay here, in the place she loved most. Her passion, other than her art and me is the ocean. How she loved to look at it and just stare blissfully, I was always there with her, because my passion is the wind. And just like the ocean wind and the ocean itself will never part from one another, so too will Michiru and I. Have I found that something missing from   
  
my life? Ah, I don't know. Whatever it was, I need not find it,   
  
because Michiru came and filled every single hole in my life, healed every single wound I had that only she could see.   
  
Now that she's gone, do I feel despair? No. Do I feel alone again? No. Do I feel sad? A little. But I will never come back to my world of emptiness years before, for Michiru has shown me happiness   
  
and love forevermore.   
  
I look above to the infinitely high sky, uttering the words that she need not hear for she knows it already, over and over again, "Thank   
  
you love...thank you."   
  
*this is my first fic so please bear with me. I know it's not as  
  
good as the others out there but I tried my best.   
  
I hope you like it! :) 


End file.
